Black Rain
by Rayne Falcon-Punches Hanson
Summary: Sora is a vampire living on the outskirts of the society due to it. He protects his clan at all costs, and was once a Keyblade wielder. Now, he only summons his Keyblade in order to do his duty as clan leader. This is the story of how his life is going lately. Rated T for violence and mild swearing. (First two chapters are relatively short) On Hiatus.
1. Broken World

Black Rain

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, so, I promised that this would be out by the end of the month, and I somehow managed to get it on the first day of working on it. How awesome am I? Two new stories in one day, and both of them are about Sora! Don't worry, though, just because I have these two new stories, it doesn't mean that _He's Suddenly a Yami!_, _Dark Hearted I: The Will of The Pack_, and _The Hearts of Twilight_ won't get updated. They will. Anyway, read, enjoy, and review!**

* * *

Chapter 0: Broken World

Sora closed the door tightly behind him, letting out a rather loud sigh as he did. He tried not to be quite so loud, but he couldn't help it. He'd just seen Kairi and Riku on the outskirts of the town. That wasn't a good thing. It meant that, despite his warnings to them not to leave the city to search for him, they were doing it anyway. If he got so much as a whiff of their scent when he was thirsty...It could end badly—for them.

He was thirsty right then, which was extremely bad. He knew that they'd seen him, and that he'd be seeing them quite soon on his doorstep.

He put his hand over his eyes, letting out a small groan before heading toward the kitchen to get a drink and quell his thirst for the moment.

He didn't really have a preference for a blood type at the moment, so he just opened the freezer and grabbed a blood bag. He bit through it and downed the whole thing in a few seconds.

He threw the bag in a bio-hazard container and exited the kitchen, licking his lips to rid them of the remaining blood. He almost ran right smack into Joss, his second in command.

"Hey, boss. What's bothering you?"He almost immediately asked.

"My old friends, the ones I accidentally brought to this broken world with me, are going to show up on our doorstep sometime today."Sora replied, trying to stay calm.

Joss nodded. "I'll tell the others for you. I suggest you just wait in the entry hall."

"Good idea, Joss. And thank you."

"No problem."

Sora walked back into the entry hall and waited on the knock he was sure would come. While he waited, he leaned against a pillar and thought about the events leading up to his becoming a vampire.

If only he hadn't followed Jack into that crypt and gotten himself bitten by one of the four vampires there, he wouldn't be in this situation right now.

A few hours later, the knock he had been dreading sounded. He pushed away from the pillar and moved toward the door. He stood still and used one of his many powers to allow the door to open on its own.

On the other side of it, as he expected, were Riku and Kairi.


	2. Rain

Black Rain

* * *

**A/N: Chapter. New. Enjoy. Review.**

**Muse: Ruff! Yip! (translation: She's not in a particularly good mood today, but she's happy to have given you a new chapter on the first day of the week.)**

**Thanks...**

**Muse: Rrrrrrr. Yip! Yip! Ruff! Grrrrr. (translation: By the way, Sora's appearance in this is based off a picture she found while surfing Google Images for pictures of Sora, because she needed inspiration. Just type in 'Vampire Sora' and it should be the third picture you see in the first row. It's in between the two Chibi Soras, so I think you'll be able to find it.)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Rain

"Hello, Riku, Kairi."Sora said, staring at them with lidded eyes.

"Um... How are you?"Kairi asked quickly, stepping in and trying to break the tension.

"Not bad, I'm assuming. I mean, look at this place."Riku said, stepping in as well and looking around.

Sora shrugged when they looked at him. "I had to have a big house. I have eighteen people that have to live with me. No big whoop."

Riku's eyebrows shot up. "Eighteen people?"

"Okay, so I guess it _is_ kind of a big whoop."Sora amended, giving another nonchalant shrug.

Suddenly a streak of black, blue, and white came flying through the room. A girl appeared, stopped dead only a few inches from Kairi's face.

"Hi! I'm Shelk!"The girl said, grinning from ear to ear and showing off very pointy canines.

Kairi didn't even flinch. "Hello, Shelk. I'm Kairi."She said, smiling as well.

"That's a nice name. Well, what about you? What's your name?"Shelk asked Riku.

"Riku. Nice to meet you, Shelk."He said, with a sceptical expression plain on his face.

Shelk laughed and backed up. "Oh, Rikuu, my old friend, there's someone down here who has the same name as you!"

"Aw, Hell naw!"A new girl with an hard to place accent said, appearing right out of thin air.

Kairi jumped slightly, but Riku held his ground. He and Rikuu stared at each other for a long moment.

"...Yo."Riku said after that moment was up.

Rikuu raised her eyebrow. "That all you're gonna say, kid?"She asked.

Now Riku raised his eyebrow, "That any way to greet a new person, blondie?"He asked.

Looking self-conscious, Rikuu lightly ran her fingers through her long blond hair. "Shut up, newbie."She said, flustered.

Riku just smirked.

"Rikuu, this is Riku."Sora said, motioning between them. He turned to his best friend, "She has an extra 'u' on the end of her name, but it doesn't make much of a difference. We just call her Ri most of the time, though."

Riku nodded. "M'kay."

Kairi, meanwhile, had recovered from her shock. She was looking around in amazement. "Holy crow, Sora! This is where you've been living this whole time?!"

Sora nodded, slightly confused. "And you're just now noticing this, even after Riku pointed out that this place is huge?"

"That's not why I asked, I get that this place is gargantuan, but the decorations are amazing!"Kairi exclaimed.

A small laugh echoed through the hall. "I'm glad you like them, I did them all by myself."

A girl with pure white hair and bright red eyes appeared before them, a small smile gracing her pale pink lips. "I'm Snow, it's nice to meet you."

* * *

**A/N: Here, it sucks, but take it as it is.**


	3. Ashes

Black Rain

* * *

**A/N: Here y'all go. Last chapter of the week before my free week. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Ashes

Kairi laid down on the couch. She was exhausted after the day she'd had. First, Riku had dragged her out of town to look for Sora, despite the fact that he'd very sternly told them not to, but he'd done it anyway. After that, he'd dragged her all around the Dead Town until they spotted Sora running off in a different direction.

_Seriously, Riku? It's already been like, three months! Why come out here looking for him now?_

Then, he had to continue to drag her through the wastelands until they came upon a rather large mansion, in which Riku immediately assumed that Sora lived. She'd rolled her eyes but let him drag her up to the door anyway. Not like she could really stop him, regardless.

Riku had knocked, and the door had opened, revealing a half annoyed, half bored Sora. He'd greeted them and let them in, Riku remarking on how huge the place was. They met Rikuu and Shelk, a couple of Sora's eighteen buddies living with him, and then they met Snow.

Snow was beautiful and extremely good at her job, which was planning everything so it went smoothly. And decorating the house, apparently.

Sora and Snow had shown them around the house, the latter being much more enthusiastic to have them there than the former. Sora was quiet for most of the tour, keeping mostly to himself. When the tour had ended, he'd simply disappeared into his room, which they hadn't been allowed into.

"What's up with Sora?"Riku had asked.

"He is a bit frustrated with you two. He asked you not to look for him for a reason."Snow responded.

"Hey, I wanted to find Sora, but I was gonna stay in the city like he asked me to! I didn't even think about leaving until Riku dragged me out into the Dead Town!"Kairi defended.

Riku had nodded in agreement, "I was the one who wanted to leave to find him, so it's really not her fault that _she's_ out here."

Snow had given them a scrutinizing look before nodding in acknowledgement. "Well, you cannot be going back to the city just yet, considering how far away it is and how late it is getting. I can show you two to your rooms, and I shall call you down for dinner later, after it has been made."

Both Riku and Kairi had nodded and let her lead them back to the spare rooms the mansion had.

After waiting for an hour or so, they had been called down to dinner and had met the rest of Sora's friends. All of them had been extremely friendly, except for Sora himself and Joss, his right hand man. Kairi herself couldn't be bothered to remember the names of all of them, and neither could Riku. Both of them had tried to figure out why Sora had been so adamant about them not coming to find him. His friends all seemed to be nice enough, after all, and it's not like Kairi and Riku hadn't seen some weird stuff in their lives.

But despite that, Kairi had been trying to figure out exactly what was wrong with all of them. They were nice, sure, but all of them shared a similar trait or two. All of them had sharp canines, and all of them were paler than the walls of the sparsely decorated room that Kairi was currently laying in. While she lay pondering everything that had happened that day, there was a knock on the door of her room.

"Come in."She said quietly, somehow knowing that whoever was outside would be able to hear her.

The door opened and Snow stepped in. "Hello, Kairi."She said, bowing her head slightly.

"Hi, Snow. What's up?"Kairi asked, sitting up and scooting over so that Snow could sit down.

"Oh, not much, but I am sure you have many questions after today's events. I am here to answer them as best I can."Snow responded, smiling slightly and sitting down next to Kairi on the couch.

"Okay, thanks that's really nice of you."Kairi said, smiling as well, "Well, first off, why didn't Sora want Riku and I to come look for him? You said there was a reason."She asked.

"Well, please try not to 'freak out', but... We are all vampires, including and especially Sora, he is our coven leader."Snow responded.

"Vampires?"Kairi asked, not quite believing it but not doubting it completely.

"Yes. Sora and I have a similar back story when it comes to how we were created as vampires, but neither of us are very keen to tell exactly how it happened. And all of us are not from this world."

Kairi nodded, still slightly incredulous. "Okay, I can believe that, I mean, seriously, I've taken on little black creatures that steal people's hearts, vampires are definitely much more believable than that."She said, trying to reassure herself.

And after assuring Snow that that was the only real question she had, she was left alone again. She was slightly lonely in her large room, but she didn't really mind. She walked over to the bed and collapsed on it.

_It's time for me to scatter the ashes of my old life, because now that I know what I do, I doubt that I'll be leaving this mansion for a very long time._ Was the last thing she thought before falling into a dreamless sleep.

Riku laid on his bed in a similar manner, having heard the same things from Snow. He thought something extremely similar before falling into an identical sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Hope y'all liked it! Review!**


	4. Ritual

Black Rain

* * *

**A/N: Enjoy! R&R**

* * *

Chapter 3: Ritual

There was a simple morning ritual in Sora's mansion, as Kairi and Riku found out over the next few days. All of the vampires woke up right before dawn, but the only non-vampire occupants had to wake up earlier. One of them, Diana, had to wake Riku and Kairi up the first day, but after that, they did it by themselves.

The reason for the early rising was for a quick scan of the perimeter. Sora would flash about, checking all of the defences against other clans, and Joss would double check them. The other vampires would simply flit about to look for intruders.

The humans were to be awake so that if anything happened, one of the vampires could get them out of the mansion and away from whatever danger there was.

Why they only did this in the early mornings, Kairi wanted to know, but didn't ask. Neither did Riku, though he was certainly far more curious than she was. They hung out together until the search was done. When Sora approached them, they both looked away from him.

"You don't have to be so upset about it, guys. I didn't tell you where I was going. Of course you'd eventually come looking for me." He said quietly.

Kairi looked up first. His eyes were still blue, but she couldn't understand how. She tilted her head to the side.

"My eyes?" He asked, smiling.

"Yeah. Shouldn't they be red?"

"I'm not 'hungry' right now. They only turn red when I need a drink." He looked amused.

"How exactly did you end up being the leader of a vampire clan, Sora?" Riku asked.

"Long story. I'll tell you later." He looked around for a second. "Let's go back inside. Just because we checked doesn't mean someone's not coming."

They both nodded and got up to follow him. They went inside and trailed behind him up the stairs and into another room they hadn't been allowed in. They remembered where his room was, so they wondered what this room was until he opened the door. It was an office room. He walked across the room and to the desk, motioning them inside when he sat down.

Kairi made sure the door was closed before she followed Riku to sit down on the other side of Sora's desk. When they were comfortable, Sora started his story, explaining everything from how he became a vampire to how he'd come across the rest of his clan and their 'marks'—Diana, Kyle, Chloe, and Hikari. He told them what a 'mark' did for the vampires (donate blood. No feeding from the source.) and what the vampires in turn did for the 'marks' (offer protection from other vampires.).

After everything was explained, Sora looked much more relaxed and Kairi and Riku felt much better knowing what had been going on with their friend all that time. He'd become a vampire in Halloween Town near a crypt with Jack. Neither of them had thought getting bitten would actually change him, but it did. He'd gotten extremely violent for a little while, which helped against Xemnas, but made it nearly impossible to complete the Mark of Mastery exam.

"So, Sora... Snow told us that she became a vampire in a similar way to you. Do you know what happened with her?" Kairi asked.

"Yes, actually. I found her right after she got bitten. An old crypt on Hollow Bastion, filled with our kind, but she thought they'd be harmless. Even after she got bitten, she thought she'd be fine, just like I did." He answered. "She had a better experience with it than I did, since I failed the Mark of Mastery because it made it hard to concentrate."

"Sora, when could you concentrate anyway?" Riku asked.

Sora laughed, "You do have a point there, but it made it _harder_ for me to not think about something other than what I was doing. You have to admit though, when I set my mind to something, almost nothing can change my mind. I had my mind set on passing, but I couldn't since I was thirsty and there were _many_ people around. I was ready to snap and drink straight from Neku at some points."

Riku chuckled, "Yeah you are pretty stubborn. But for some reason that remark about drinking from Neku doesn't bother me..."

"You always were the calm one."

Kairi sat watching them, smiling at their old antics coming back. "You two are such goofballs."

They all laughed for a while, tossing insults, compliments, and jokes at each other. It was like old times again, but the old times were long gone. At least they knew that Sora was still Sora, and he knew they were still his two best friends that he'd known his whole life.

* * *

**A/N: Hope y'all liked it! Review!**


End file.
